Yorkshire and Lancashire moments
by leopardo
Summary: I was really bored so i wrote some Yorkshire and Lancashire moments. May include civil war references if i can be bothered.
1. World Meeting

Sorry if these suck I was really lacking inspiration. So here they are Yorkshire and Lancashire moments.

Yorkshire and Lancashire were fighting, again, they were at a world meeting and half the countries had no idea why they were here in the first place since the meeting was only for countries. They were arguing about the civil war, several nations were wondering how the argument had gone from global warming, to the war of the roses. Some had attempted to stop the argument from getting out of hand, including Germany but he had just had a Yorkshire pudding and a tray of Lancashire hotpot thrown directly at his face. The argument had started like this; the countries were blaming China or global warming when Lancashire had said it was Yorkshire's fault for mining the coal, she had retorted with "you're the one burning it" and had thrown the nearest object at her which happened to be a pencil it can't have hurt much she didn't even throw it hard but it damaged her dignity and Lancashire was very fond of her dignity. She had immediately started yelling all sorts of insults at her Yorkshire had remained calm until she insulted the white rose then she had flown at the Lancastrian not physically touching her but close enough to punch her easily and had ranted about how she was a lying, cheating, filthy b**** this had of course had provoked Lancashire into saying "at least I didn't lose a war"

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Lancashire pansy!"

"Yorkshire scum!"

Then Japan had tried to intervene only to be threatened with a slow and painful death by both counties, Yorkshire had murmured something in Russian and Ivan had produced his pick ax and handed it to her with a "you owe me" Yorkshire had shrugged and balanced the pick ax on her finger then took a swing at Lancashire she ducked, screamed then ran from the room. Yorkshire then handed the pick ax back to Russia along with a bottle of Smirnoff vodka which he proceeded to drink. Lancashire reappeared holding what looked like a French sword, America whistled looking at the way the blade glistened in the light, once again Yorkshire shrugged "pretty sword." Then imitating Lancashire's accent she says in a snide tone "oh Wales please help me there's a civil war and I'm going to lose unless you help" she smirked "pathetic" it was the final insult Lancashire ran at her screaming insults, she dodged the first blow then parried the second with an English longbow which she had produced from somewhere. Then Germany had had enough and bellowed "if you two could stop fighting we have a meeting to finish!"

"You aren't even supposed to be here" added England, groaning and clutching his head

It was Lancashire who shrugged this time "we'll fight somewhere else then"

Yorkshire grinned "you're on misses" she then ran from the room, laughing like a child who has found an exciting new toy. Lancashire hissed in annoyance and chased after her. Once they were out of sight England slumped onto the table, muttering something about murdering the pair of them

"Isn't that a bit extreme Angleterre?" if looks could kill France would be dead several times over.


	2. Roses (and their many meanings)

"Hey, are you all right Lancashire? You're acting weird?" Rutland frowned worriedly at the northern county "yeah, yeah I'm fine, just fine…" Lancashire waved her hand dismissively "it's just…"

"What is it?"

"In flower language red roses symbolize, love, respect, unity, romantic and passionate love and carmine red signifies…deceitful desire"

"You've lost me there"

"That's not it, red and white roses symbolize _unity_"

"Ah-"

"White roses symbolize reverence and humility, they represent the _Virgin_ Mary. Wales told me they're placed on the grave of a young child to represent innocence and silence. In Asian culture the white rose stands for the ultimate absence, death. Last week I was sent a bouquet of a dozen white roses, which are often used to connote innocence, purity-"

"And secrecy." Yorkshire was stood at the door, Rutland turned to leave

"Talk to her, Lancashire, she'll understand, far more than you give her credit for." before Lancashire could reply Rutland was gone and she was alone with Yorkshire. The ginger shoved a bundle at her and hurried out the room. Lancashire unwrapped it and six roses fell out, tied in pairs.

"Orange and coral, desire. Orange and yellow, enthusiasm, desire, passionate thoughts. White and coral. _You're _heavenly and _I _desire you." She pressed her fingers to her lips and flipped over the little card, the 'r' in coral had been scratched out making it coal "typical Yorkist" she murmured.


End file.
